Countdown
by twifanatic01
Summary: Bella is locked into Edwards presence in this quick New Years one shot.


10

Alice's New Years party was always the best party I would attend. Any party she threw was amazing. This year she'd decorated every surface with glittering tinsel, calendars of years past scattered the walls, balloons filled surfaces and rooms to the very brink and drink cups were on every counter. Liquor lined the counters and chilled in the fridge. Her house was filled with people but not uncomfortably so. People were dressed for a club rather than a house party but that was just the style. I was wearing a tight skirt, which the black sequins sparkled from the lights in the room, equipped with thick black 5 inch heels. My blue laced crop top fell a little lower than my bust line which showed off my toned stomach. I looked up from my glass of vodka apple cider and my eyes locked with his vibrant, dancing green ones. He wore solid black shoes, dress pants and a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. My eyes rose to his mess of auburn brown hair on top of his head and my fingers itched forwards to run through it, pull on the ends, his jaw was slightly unshaven and I had the urge to bite along his jaw. I looked back to his eyes again, but they were clouded, darker with lust. I felt my stomach clench as a crooked grin played around the edges of his lips. I winked at him from across the room and his smirk grew more playful and pronounced.

9

People began counting down to the celebration of 2014. Everyone began to find their someone to kiss for when we all reached 12:00 together. I smoothed out my skirt and ran my hand though my brown hair which was flowing in loose curls around my shoulders. The room became filled with couples holding hands and counting with the rest of the crowd.

8

I tried to search for Alice, to see if she has found Jasper, but I was too caught up in the Man excusing himself from the people he was talking to. I could hear his laughter from across the room, a velvety sound. I licked my lips as he ran his hand though his hair.

7

I leaned against the wall, watching him as he moved through the crowd to where the drinks were lines up, and watched as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. His strong hands popped off the cap with ease, bringing it slowly to his lips and took a sip.

6

I turned away from him and walked slowly to the basement stairs, taking one at a time for my clumsiness in heels would not help my hopes of looking sexy. I didn't dare look up to see if he followed me, I wanted him to follow me on his own. The basement was scare with people, they all seemed to be on the first floor, I leaned against the wall again, closed my eyes slightly and took another sip of my drink.

5

The smell of a chocolate musk assaulted my senses and I could feel a warmth radiating through me. I could feel his presence, but I kept my eyes closed for another moment, enjoying the sensation.

4

When I opened my eyes, I'm sure the light brown they normally were was now a deep, lustful shade. He stood in front of me, closely. He slowly raise his beer to his lips before he placed it onto the side table next to me. Gingerly, he reached out and took my glass from my hands, and set it next to his.

3

No words were exchanged as I looked into his eyes, he moved closer to me. My back was pressed entirely against the wall and he placed his hands on both sides of me beside my shoulders, trapping me there without his touch. I felt my body ignite at his closeness.

2

Wordlessly I placed my hands against his chest. I felt lightheaded and dizzy but in the most pleasurable of ways. Our breathing was low and heavy, I could feel his hot breath against my neck. His face moved closer to mine, I could almost feel his stubble against my cheek, leaving a fiery trail down to my lips where he moved.

1

He lowered his head and as we heard a loud chorus of cheers from above us, his lips crashed onto mine. His lips were soft and he tasted like mint and beer, I felt his teeth nibble on my lower lip as his hands caressed my sides, pressing his body further into mine, lifting me up against the wall. Softly, but firmly his lips became more urgent against mine, coaxing me until we deepened the kiss. I had to break for air and my breath was hot and heavy, but his lips never left my skin. He placed searing hot kisses against my neck and he bit lightly on my shoulder, I had to bite back a moan as I tangled my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. He kissed me once more, hard on the lips before pulling back to look at me. My cheeks flushed crimson and he smirked at me, he knew what he was doing.

"Happy New Years, Love!" He whispered to me.

"Happy New Years, Edward!" I was content to kiss him in response.


End file.
